For business users, it is important to have real-time access to data from business applications since business users are expected to handle critical tasks and decision making for a company, no matter where they are located. However, data from a business application is generally accessible at the location of a business application terminal i.e. at the premises of the company, or via a computer having a secure connection to a server hosting the business application. Thus, to access such data, the business user may physically go to the premises of the company to use the business application terminal having access to the business application, or the business user may remotely connect to the server hosting the business application by setting up a secure connection with a computer. There is a lack of flexibility that business users face when attempting to gain access to data from business applications from locations where it is not feasible to set up a secure connection with a computer or to physically go to the business application terminal located at the premises of the company.